Followers of the Shade
"All is well within the Shade" '' ''"Remember the temptation we were offered and refused so those who could not remain strong could earn a colour and badge of their pride; we who remained strong in the face of the impending zero stay strong and united for the good of the realm" The Shade is a Faction/Religion hybrid and the largest anti-presser faction in the Buttonverse. It is both monolithic and brutal in it's methods. They dispose those who press and hate those who disregard the Shade. They are closely associated with the hate group No Coloreds and are allied with Holy 0 and The Grey Hopeful. They have the largest number of sub-factions out of all the variations of factions underneath The Button which often leads to arguments and wars amongst their own. Initially without shape or organization, the Followers of the Shade were eventually banded together by SergeIblocka. History The Shade was one of the first idelogies to emerge from the activation of The Button however it initially arised only as some form of anti-faction that had no unity and merely existed as a mob of discoordinated people skeptical of The Button itself. However this rabble of confused users was soon to become an extremely powerful union when SergeIblocka formed The Followers of the Shade and gave the Greys a home to mix their voices together. The First Sin This time of initial prosperity was soured in the most ironic of ways as the man who had created this powerful union had betrayed in the most vile way he could. By pressing The Button. Knowing that maintaining his title would be the utmost blasphemy achieveable. SergeIblocka abdicated his throne to Perspective133 and found himself cast out from the Shade forever. Peace but not Prosperity The Shade under Perspective133 is perhaps the most divisive reign known to the Followers. To near all outside of the shade, this reign is one of fond rememberance as the peace that came forth from it has not ever been quite seen again to the present day. The Shade perhaps for the first time were seen as a welcoming and kind nation by the Pressers and as such The Followers of the Shade were allowed to participate in many events alongside Pressers, such as the Button Olympics. Although, ask many Shades with their thoughts and it's likely treat the reign and name of Perspective133 with a mixed bag of utmost disdain and bittersweet tone. Though agreeable that the King brought peace to them for the first time, it did not bring them prosperity. Still often mocked and looked upon as the lowest faction by the Pressers, many greys resent that they had to play nice with their once sworn enemies. However they would not have to wait long to find themselves in power. Waging War As the days of the initial button drew to a close, Perspective133's leadership was passed on. The Fifty Shades of Grey, a secret organization dedicated to being a council of the most prolific of Greys was formed and from the council emerged two to lead their wars on the Pressers. The first being the leader of the now hate defined No Coloreds Rhamni, who led a coup on the 59s and took control of the subreddit. He subjected it's users to constant mockery and other such tortures, causing one of the greatest controversies of late Button. The second user being ThatBritish. Who upon joining V1 of Chromacraft, took it upon himself to be christened the new King of the Shade. Forming a quick alliance with the Destructionists, ThatBritish gained immediate power when he personally participated in the sacking of several presser holds and the slaughter of countless users. Now, as powerful as ever, the Shade looked to form their first ever holding and so Slate was born. Later Years The violence continued, Pressers and Shades continued to murder one another without fault, entire fleets were burnt and sack to the bottom of the ocean and Slate had found itself on the recieving end of siege on several occassions. However, as the brutality continued, leaders on both sides found themselves wanting peace evermore. Finally ThatBritish was offered such peace and laying the ruins of his country torn apart from a war he instigated, agreed. Although his reign continued to last, he found himself in a very similar position to his predeccessor and with the longest era of general peace ongoing, The once King of War had found himself intergrated with a society he once deterred. It was not until many years had passed that ThatBritish surrendered his now sunken throne to FilthyPlatypus in the hopes that the much more vibrant user could revitalize the faction. The new King managed to round together some Shades to an isolated home once more but many found that they could no longer face such isolation and most within months had retreated back to intergrate themselves with Presser society. It seems inevtiable that the Shade will rise again but for the current era, there has mostly been silence. Peaceful silence. Category:Factions Category:Religion